Gundam ShadowStalker
by RikoneShade
Summary: When Zandra Anderson stuck her nose where it did not belong she was flung five hundred years into the future. Now she must face skyscraper sized weapons, Preventers trying to lock her in prison, and also becoming...a GUY! 1x2xOC 3x4x5
1. Chapter 1

Hello! -Waves.- Rikone here just wanting to clarify a few things. This is my first fanfiction EVER! -Cheers.- So if you readers out there decide to take a peek and spot any mistakes, which I'm sure you will, please inform me. I'll correct them to the best of my abilities, but no worries.

This is a Yaoi fanfiction that includes: hot guy smexing and losta male love. If ya don't like, don't read. =] Also, if I have posted my story in the wrong spot I WILL use the excuse that I'm new here and don't know how everything works quite yet. Help and advise will be very appriciated by this author so don't be afraid to tell me that I screwed something up.

Pairings are as follows:

Heero/Duo/OC

Trowa/Quatre/Wufei

While I like them in pairs, I LOVE them in threesomes, so you are forewarned. Lemon won't be until later chapters once I get my barrings.

All I can say is I hope you enjoy the story! :3

--------------------------

" You had better get up Zanny or you're going to be late!"

" I'm up, I'm up," she shouted to her mother, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Honestly, it wasn't like she was ten, but she might as well have been for all her parental unit cared. She could be 60 and would still get told she was going to be late for something or other.

Glancing once more in the mirror, Zandra deemed herself perfect to greet the day and walked downstairs. Maria Anderson hummed a small dity as she cooked breakfast, blonde hair floating down her back, and eyed her daughter's attire. " I really don't see why you have to dress like that. Black is so...depressing."

She snorted. " Bright colors are the work of the devil. Statistics prove that, while the eyes are attracted to them, vibrant fabrics-"

" 'Harm the retinas and can cause mild or permanent eye sight damage.' I know, I know, but don't you think your over doing the black alittle?"

Zandra glanced down at her outfit; a black tee-shirt with the print 'Do I look like a fucking people person to you?!' and nice black slacks. The army styled black leather boots and checkered backpack completed the ensemble and she quipped," Nope."

Maria just shook her head at her daughter's antics and frowned when only a piece of toast was snarfed down ravenously. " Aren't you going to have something more to eat than that, sweety?"

" Na, I'm 'late' remember," she answered, spotting her mother's distress, and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. " I'll get something during lunch and I'll see you for super, 'kay?"

"Fine," she huffed, accepted the kiss and called," Don't forget your fathers coming home early tonight!"

Waving her hand to signal that she heard the young female grinned at her baby; an old black Mustang from 2089. It was her pride and joy considering it took five years allowance to fix her up. And it was a dime well spent as the engine purred, rearing and ready to go. Pulling out of the drive way she spend down the road, taking sharp turns without slowing much to the dispair of other motorists. Since her father was the Chief of Police no one even dared to arrest her.

Not that they could catch her anyway.

The first guy who tried learned the hard way that you don't mess with this kind of horse power and only made himself look like a fool in the process. Besides, Zandra Anderson was extremely careful behind the wheel of a car even when it seemed like she was a madwoman. Since the age of 13 she learned the how's and why's of driving one of the steel death traps.

She was also very proud to say that not one accident had been caused by her reckless driving; they always hit her.

As Barington University glared back her her, she wondered again why they had come here. During her childhood the Anderson Family moved all across the United States, even as far as Alaska. Now they were in the South, Mississippi to be exact, and it was a quiet, peaceful place she rather enjoyed. Except for the millions of church-goers who lived here. Zandra held nothing against religion, but she did when people tried to shove it down her throat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Literally.

All in all though, it was a nice community, and she loved college. The thought of getting her degree in Animations and Fine Arts made her all the more determined to perservere.

There was nothing in the world that could compare to the smell of clay, paint jars open for use, the feel of brushes as they stroked across the page, or the plain delight in sketching images from her head.

Pulling up into the parking lot she turned off the ignition and hopped out. With all of the doors locked she slung her pack over her shoulder and headed off to her first class of the day, whistling the same tune her mother was earlier.

The halls were crowded with teenagers and adults alike, everyone trying to part the sea so they could get to their classes early. Shaking her dark head Zandra glided into her Fine Arts Survey Class and took a seat by the window. Jeremey, a friend she'd made on her first day here, grinned at her shirt.

" Do you think Amys going to be late or early today," he asked, bright green eyes staring intently at the doorway.

Zandra shrugged negligently, setting up her area for work, and decided to answer him. " You should know, she's your girlfriend for Christ's sake."

Jeremey shot her a disapproving look and she stuck her tongue out at him. He was another Jesus freak, but he never tried to foce her into his religion unlike the other assholes. As long as she didn't use the 'Lord's' name in vain he relatively left her alone about being unreligious.

He perked up quickly and she followed his gaze. Amy Danielle White, or for them Danni, was graced with the body models killed for and the looks to go with it. Light brown curls framed her heart-shaped face and the slender, but curvey body moved gracefully down the aisle. When together they resembled a celebrity couple, what with their classical beauty, and were completely oblivious about the fact.

Even Zandra, who never judged someone by their looks alone, envived Amy sometimes. Then she would get over it and focus on important things, like how to make the Professor look more like an ass.

Which was impossible.

Gared Benadict had an ego a mile long and a critisim streak even longer than that. He was a pale, skinny blonde with a bad case of freckles, and resembled the type of guy who got picked on alot for being a geek in high school. Instead of teaching he critiqued everyone's work and yelled at them when nothing reached 'his' standards of perfection. On the very first day he mocked Jeremey's attempt at a Picaso and called him to the front of the class to explain why is was 'such a disgrace'. Ever since she made it her goal in life to make his day a living hell.

Everyone got started on the required reading, silence reigning for a long while, until she saw him glaring at her from behind his desk. Tossing him a smirk Zandra raised her hand and everyone's eyes focused on her eagerly.

Benadict sighed. " Yes, Miss Anderson?" Sucker.

" I'm sorry Professor Beenadick, but can you come see for a moment," She made pulling motions with her hands as he moved towards her. When he stopped at her table and asked what she wanted again the golden eyed teen just gave him a sweet smile.

" Nothing, I just wanted to prove to everyone that I could pull a jackass without a rope."

The class erupted in wild laughter at this statement and the man flushed from embarassment. Zandra snickered loudly and congraduated herself with a mental pat on the back. It wasn't the worst she could do, but it would sufice for today's entertainment.

As usual there were no forthcoming consequences, since no one would stand by him and provide evidence that she was anything but a model student in his class.

The day went on and she put actual effort into the rest of her classes. Biology and International Economics really ticked her off, but there was nothing for it if she wanted this degree. Lunch time saw her sitting at the park with her friends, munching on a roast beef poboy and french fries while they tried to find each other's tonsils. A soft question from Amy pulled the tomboy from her meal. " Huh?"

" I asked if you heard the news about thieves robbing Tech Inc. From what I understood they stole something very valuable to the government."

" Nu-uh. I don't pay attention to those hypocritical assholes and assholettes. So what'd they steal? Blue prints for an invisable force field, a time machine, the area code for the next universe, the President's underware?"

Jeremey chuckled and got cuffed by his girlfriend. "Some high security stuff, like Top Secrect and all. It was this liquid that could convert a adult back to when they were in their mom's bellies."

They looked at her in shock. " Holy shit, is that even humanely possible," Zandra asked interestedly. Glad to see that her friend's small attention span was now on her Amy nodded.

" I bet they sold it to the Black Market and got a very hefty sum. Damn, they could use that serum for anything, the possibilities are practically endless. If we were, hypothetically, reverted back to an egg, they could change our entire genetic make up," Jeremey spoke enthusiastically, fire lighting his eyes as the idea took hold. " Your hair, weight, height, skin color, even gender could be altered."

A chill went up her spine and Zandra shuddered. She did not need to listen to this. Saying her goodbyes, she promised to spend time with them at the coffee shop tomorrow, and headed to her car. Jeremey's words kept appearing in her head and the young woman felt unreasonable dread knot deep in her stomach.

" Why am I so...uneasy. I mean, it's not like that weird liquid-baby maker has anything to do with me."

This settled her quite a bit and she sang along with the radio to help her forget. There were no more classes for the day so she quickly went to the arcade and played games until it was time to head home. Just as she was sliding into her front seat, Zandra froze as two black figures across the street climbed into a white van. They spend off down the road and she followed them discretely. Soon they were out of the town and Zandra questioned her sanity. What was she doing trailing possibly dangerous individuals out in the middle of nowhere unarmed. And incredibly alone.

The white van pulled off onto a dirt road and she stopped her car, waiting to see if they would reappear again. When they didn't she sighed and started the Mustang back up, only to scream when something rammed into her. Hard.

Her foot hit the gas and she spun widly out of control, fear causing her to panic. Looking up into her rearview mirror revealed a black SUV speeding up to slam her again. " Not this time asshole," she muttered, turning to the left just in time to avoid another collision.

Slamming her car in reverse she did a sharp u-turn, putting it back in drive and jetting down the road back to Jackson. The huge vehicle chased after her, it's luminous headlights slowly inching closer. Her knuckles were white from the punishing grip she had on the stearing wheel and Zandra cursed her curiousity. If she had just went home like she was supposed to..

But that thought never came to a finish as the white van appeared in the middle of the road. She didn't have enough time to turn the wheel before she crashed, her head smashing into the windshield with a sickening crack. Black clouded her vision as the world swam, wetness trickling down her face and she knew instinctively it was blood.

Raised voices came from outside and Zandra slumped forward in unconciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Claps hands excitedly.- I am so glad that people are actually liking my story. I shall point this out if I haven't already...-Pulls out a chalk board and points with a ruler.- Number 1: I am not the best friggin writer in the world. 2: There will be obvious mistakes, I appologize in advance. 3: If you give real constructive critisim I will love and worship you forever! 4: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing and am making no profit from this fandom, which should be a huge DUH, but I just wanted to get that across if I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter. 5: Reviews make me vury vury happy. -Hint hint.- 6: I am going to college in a few days, so I will try to have a new chapter up every Wednesday or so. 7: Just enjoy the story!!

SmexKitten: -Bows.- Thank you. =]

Zelda: o_O Seriously? That is rather weird. Lol. I just tried to make Zandra as real of a character as possible and I love Mustangs. *o*! I also can't drive worth beans. XDDD!

AmishRebel: -Laughs.- You'll just have to wait and see~ However, I just can't see any of the Gundam pilots marrying someone. I make's me want to raise my eyebrows and go," What the HELL?!"

SlashBoi: -Dies.- Thank you for making me almost fall out of my computer chair laughing. Yes, curiousity killed the cat, but satisafaction brought it back! But don't worry, it's all apart of my evil plan. -Cackles.-

Nirvana: Thank you! -Tackles.- :3 And also send my gratitude to your friend. The G-boys will get in the mix soon, but as of right now it's mainly Zandra centered.

-Feels giddy.- And for so many lovely reviews, I shall post up two more chapters, hows that? =] Onto Chapter Two!

-------

Golden brown eyes slitted open. She breathed in softly and felt as though she were floating around a huge swimming pool. Underwater. Yet, it was so gentle, like being cradled in someone's arms, and she couldn't muster up enough energy to panic. Something was wrong, she understood that much, and tried to remember what exactly had happened to her. Her mother, college, making fun of Gared, talking to her friends, playing games for hours, following the van out in the country, attacked by unknown people in a car, hurrying to get home, and crashing.

Crashing...crashing...

Her head titled forward against her chest and Zandra tried to focus her blurry eyes on anything that would give her some clue as to her current location. Lots of green and foggy shapes that resembled people were the only things she could make out. Bubbles floated around her and she suddenly realized that she was completely submerged in an unknown liquid. She twitched her fingers, trying to move so she could inspect the damage on her body, but her limbs did not obey.

Information pierced her brain, making her even more disorientated, and she saw rapid images flash before her mind's eye. The first colonies being sent into space, people suffering from diseases and severe conditions, disputes between the Lagrange points on account of limited resources, hundreds of people fleeing Earth into space as international disgreements escalated to battles, The Untied Earth's Sphere Alliance being formed to keep the peace, and the colonists becoming aggrivated at the harsh control over their freedom.

Heero Yuy, representative for the colonies, making passionate speeches and promoting harmony between them. The formation of Oz and their pursuits to build humanoid weapons called mobile suits. Fear, panic, dispair, and rage over the assassination of Heero Yuy while Leo -or Tallgeese- was in the final process of it's completion.

Scientists Doctor J, Professor G, Doktor S, Instructor H, and Master O fleeing from the mobile suit project. Military personnel locking down the colonies and forbiding communication between them. Tragos, Aries, Cancer, and Pisces mobile suits are created while the scientists work on Gundam Wing Zero. King Peacecraft killed, his daughter saved and adopted by Darlian, his son's whereabouts unknown. Operation Meteor...

As the foreign knowledge continued to pound into her skull Zandra pondered why she was seeing all of this. Machines that were taller than many of the buildings she visited and technology that hadn't existed before. Where were her parents? They should have noticed that she was missing by now and come searching for her. What had she missed at school during her time away and was she going to be able to continue getting her degree? Did Jeremey and Amy care when she didn't show up at their meeting spot the next day? So many questions and she had no answers, but vowed to find out as soon as she was able. Ten names appeared inside her head. Heero Yuy,

Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wufei.

Wing Zero.

DeathScythe.

Heavyarms.

Sandrock.

Shenlong.

Gundam Pilots...but what was a Gundam? Zandra slowly faded into sleep once more and dreamed of mechanical green eyes that stared into her soul.

-----

"He....awake....training to be..."

"....possible......new gundam....more dat.."

Zandra awoke to muffled voices around her and she shivered at the chill. The sound of rustling clothes coming near caused her to open her eyes and she stared into a face she would never forget. An old man, or what was left of one, stared back at her with one normal brown eye. The other was mechanical and seemed to zoom in on her before it went back into it's socket. A long narrow nose, wrinkled skin, and white mangy hair. Who was this guy?

" Hello. Welcome back to the land of the living. Are you feeling any discomfort or sickness," the gruff voice barked. Jerking in surprise she layed back down as nausea rolled through her. Fighting the urge to throw up all over the guy's pristine white lab coat she croaked out an answer.

" ...Cold..."

It felt like her throat was the Sahara Desert.

She coughed at the very painful sensation until a straw was pressed against her lips and she greedily sucked down the cool, refreshing water.

He nodded. " Yes, you will be for a while, considering you've been in a containment sphere for about 14 years."

Zandra, when she felt stable enough, sat upward to view her surroundings. Lab equipment was everywhere, as well as high tech machinery, and men decked out in tan military uniforms. Blinking the young woman looked at the rather huge circular like tank that was a few feet away, which must have been the containment thing the old man was speaking of. Confused and slightly scared she whispered,

" Where am I?"

" You are on AZ00215, also know as L-7, one of the newer colonies in space," was the prompt reply. That eye focused in again and she leaned away from it warily. He made a humming noise and frowed disapprovingly. " You would have known that if you'd use the facts given to you."

At that statement memories not her own floated to the surface of her concious and she gasped. " L-7 colony, created after L-6 to give the growing population there a chance to move elsewhere instead of relocating to the other colonies...but how do I know that?!" Cold was seeping through her viens now and it had nothing to do with the metal examination table under her. With that information came more as she slowly recalled the one time being awake since the 'accident'.

The old man smiled with glee, grabbing her face before she could pull away, and lifting one eyelid while explaining casually. " When we found you there was nothing but an unfertilized egg suspended in a test tube. We brought the egg here and used Y chromosomes to fertilize it and then we let you grow naturally. During your regrowth process I spliced data files into your brain wave pattern, thus you have knowledge from when the first colony was sent into space," he finished and let go of her apprently satisfied.

Going over the information quickly she froze, barely daring to breathe, as the ramifications of his words finally dawned on her. Zandra looked down, and instead of finding breats she saw flat planes. Eyes widening in horror she peeled back the blanket and screamed.

"I'm a fucking guy!"

" From your reaction you must have been female before you were injected with the AI serum, hm?"

Zandra nodded, her eyes -or his eyes now- still as wide as saucer plates. While she couldn't really blame the man for not knowing what sex she had originally been, the young ex-woman still tried to grasp the why of it all. She was now he, in the future with some disturbing robot man, and her family was gone. It felt like a blow to the stomach and she wretched over the side of the table. Her family, friends, home, and life were gone, completely destroyed...

Despair choked her as she sobbed out her grief, crystal tears falling from her eyes. The man tsked and shook his head at the useless emotion. " There is no use thinking about the past because it will come of nothing in the end."

" What the fuck do you know you Terminator reject," she screamed, anger burning away her sorrow over what was lost. Shaking her head Zandra reluctantly appologized; it wasn't his fault after all. It was whoever had kidnapped her and turned her into an egg that should get the brunt of her anger, if they were even alive.

Sighing she pushed herself away from the table and tried to stand. Unsurprisingly she fell face first onto the floor and groaned in pain.

Firm hands gripped her forearms and pulled her upright. " What part of 'being in a tank for 14 years' did you not understand? Your muscles will have to be built back up before you can walk around like you were once able," when she nodded he continued. " While you are here in my home you can address me as Mentor F or Sir."

"What about Old Fogey," at his frown she waved her hands. " Kidding, kidding, learn to take a joke."

" Shall you go by your female name now, or are you going to choose something different for yourself?"

Zandra thought about that question for a long moment. Her mother had originally wanted to name her Alexandra, but when she held the tiny baby she changed her mind to Zandra. So, she wouldn't get rid of her name, but coming up with a male version of it seemed hard. " Zane...," she finally answered as it came to her. " Zane Shadowhound. "

Mentor F smiled eerily and patted his arm. " Perfect."

----

Gritting his teeth in intense pain Zane struggled to bring the bar up just once more. Sweat poured down his face, stinging his eyes as the weights swayed precariously, and he cried out when his arms dropped. The hundred pound bar bell was caught just before it smacked into his chest and lifted easily back onto the work out bench. Antony crossed him arms as the teen panted. " You shouldn't benchpress without a spoter, bra."

Zane shot him a rude hand gesture and whiped himself off with a towel as the man laughed. " I thought you were on a mission for the old bastard, 'Zel. What, did you elliminate everyone in five seconds just to come back and drink?" He slipped on his shirt and scooted over so the older male could take a seat beside him. Antony Razel reminded him alot of his older brother before he died in the war; fun, hard working, always able to laugh even when the situation was life or death. Just one of those people a person could instantly get along with albeit the fact that he was a dangerous killing machine.

" Nah, bra," he said, slinging an arm around Zane's shoulders. " It was ten seconds and I spared the children. But seriously, why where you in here doing presses by yourself?"

" Didn't want to be around F and his demonic assholes," he replied wearily. If there was one person he could confide in without getting his business spread around, it was this man. He was the first person accept for F that he'd meet on the base and boy did he have an intimidation factor.

Until Antony opened his mouth that is.

An ex-military general and physical trainer, he didn't have a single ounce of fat on his body. Once he got Zane's simple coordination skills back he started the drills. Running, crunches, push-ups, sit-ups, boot camp training courses, and everything else one can imagine.

Then came the expertise he needed to become a top rate assassin and soldier. They were still working on those, but he could feel the difference in his body, reflexes, and over all mind capasity. And while he was called the Ice Prince of the Juggernauts, Antony was the only person he openly associated with, except for F and his missions. "Hey, wanna go to the cafeteria and get something to munch on," he asked when no response came.

" Sorry kiddo, but F is sending me out on another mission in an hour. You know, recongnaissance, infiltration, then boom!"

Chuckling he clasped hands with the man. " Take care of yourself or do you want me to come as back up?"

Antony grumbled indignantly and twisted his arm behind his back roughly. "When I need help from a punk like you I'll retire," ignoring the protests he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. " See ya around, bra."

They parted ways, Zane's tiny smile disappearing beneath a cold expression as he entered the cafeteria. His stomach growled at the smell of food and he reprimaded it. Men and women alike were roaming about, playing cards or just sharing news with their comrades in arms. Fred Monroe sneered viciously at him, arm held in a sling, and face completely black and blue. He let the various death threats pass over his head while he grabbed a tray. It looked like meat pies were on the menue tonight, but you could never tell with the kind of cooks F hired. Zane sat as far away from the others as possible and dug in ravenously. His mind focused only on his food until a voice pipped up. " Hey Shadowhound! Are you and Razel an item or something, because you sure seem to spend alot of time with him!"

Howls of laughter and cat calls echoed around the room, but he refrained from dignifying the stupidity with an answer. Before his first mission everyone had gotten along with him even though they thought him strange and oddly silent. When he came back, face closed off of any emotion, and ready to shoot someone at a moments notice they retreated rapidly. Now they called him freak and abomination, yet he wasn't here to make friends. Only to survive whatever F put him through and come back majorily intact.

"Isn't that Razel on the television," someone asked and he looked up. There was Antony, broken body being held by two guards, and a pistol pressed against his temple. Zane didn't listen to the message as he stood and dashed to find F. The scientist was in his office, twiddling with something, but calmly studied the out of breath Zane.

" Razel's been captured," he panted, skin as pale as milk, then burst out. " I request permission to rescue-"

"No."

Zane gaped at the answer and tried again. " But Si-"

F whirled around in his chair and shook his head. " He knew the consquences of getting caught, just like the rest of you, and he has failed his mission. Permission not granted soldier, now go back to whatever you were doing earlier. Dismissed."

He abprutly saluted, eyes as hard as jewels, and turned on his heel. That night Antony Razel was murdered on the charge of being a spy and the death was shown live. The proud man never cried out or begged for mercy as they ripped his eye balls from his head He only winced while they skinned him alive, cut off his limbs, and finally shot him through the heart. Every Juggernaut after that slept with a gun under their pillow and eyes open. Because all it took was Fred barely mentioning Razel's name and Shadowhound beat him into a bloody pulp. His broken arm was rebroken, his right leg torn so badly out of it's socket one could see the bone, and his face was now a black bruise.

It felt like he was on automatic. Everything was routine, even eating and sleeping regularly. Then he pictured the man standing over him with a grin saying," You really shouldn't let yourself waste away like that, bra. I died a warrior's death and took a few of the bastards with me before I kicked it!"

And Zane shed tears for the very last time.

----

The lithe young man with raven black hair sighed softly in aggrivation. He stood, stretching his back until a satisfying crack echoed through the small room, and golden brown optics stared at the monitor.

Mentor F was currently conversing with higher ups on L-7 and Zane did not like the devious looks on their faces. Over a short time he had regained his muscles to function properly, but he severly wished he hadn't. The training program F put him through made even top military dogs cry out for their mommies. Ever since his awakening he had been experimented on, run to the ground, and nearly died several times all in the pursuit of science. The weird old man was nothing like he had originally thought him to be and he despised him with every fiber of his being.

Especially for sentencing Antony to a grizzly death.

Initiation in the organization known as Jugernaut was simple; getting the shit beat out of you until you were barely breathing. But he survived and would continue surviving, even if it meant killing anyone in his way. Freedom was something he took for granted back in 2136, but now the word was so much more.

The day that his collar of obidience loosened was when he would destroy them all and take pleasure in their blood filled screams for mercy.

Victims from his missions always pleaded for the same, but he was never able to give it to them. Ruthlessly he'd taken their lives, emotions frozen by a wall of constructed ice, and not by any means would Zane forgive himself. Their eyes and faces still haunted his dreams. Every night he would wake, just about to howl in agonizing pain, and then close his eyes against the harsh morning light.

Zeroing in on his target Zane turned up the volume and listened carefully. For months Mentor F grew increasingly nervous and flustered.

He was going to find out why tonight.

" How is your newest specimen coming along," a pompous man asked.

F chuckled. The five of them were seated around a circular table with the old man in the middle. " Very well, so well in fact I think he is finally ready to use Gundam and begin Operation Death Strike."

The same feeling of dread that suddenly overcame him felt like the night Zandra 'died' making him sweat. Tapping a little rhythme on his arm helped control the emotion and get himself back in order. No use giving away his position on account of a panic attack.

"Honestly, you really think they won't find out," one spat out sarcastically. " When a Gundam begins destroying colonies they will start searching and eventually you'll be killed."

He froze. " That is why I am going to disappear while my pet does the killing. You should all know of Shadowhound by now, " at their gasps of surpise F cackled delightedly. " Yes, yes. Shadowhound is my toy to play with and use as I see fit. He will murder them all with my beautiful creation, and when they kill him for terrorism, I will be long gone on vacation. "

Murmurs of appriciation and amazement went through the group but Zane was too far gone to care. How dare that bastard call him a...pet..and think he would go along with this suicide mission! And to sentence all of those innocents to death without a thought...

No.

He would not let that happen. There was no way in hell he was going to be responsible for so many lives lost. Zandra Maria Anderson or Zane Shadowhound decided then and there that this had gone on long enough. Let the idiot think he control him, lead him into a false sense of security and then...

" Aren't there still mobile suits on Earth and on the Colonies?"

An older woman spoke up. " Yes there are and they are ready to mobilize at any given time. Also, what about the former Gundams, how will your mutt compete against all five of them?"

" I have it on good authority that those Gundams were destroyed a couple of years ago," F answered confidently, voice expressing his enthusiam. " And the mobile suits pale in comparison to ShadowStalker. I've taken each of the older Gundams abilities, adaptations, strengths, and weapons plus much more. They are all inside of that machine, making it the king of all Gundams, and only the combined effort of all five could possibly hope to defeat it."

"What makes you so sure of that, F?"

Here the demented scientist laughed and said chidingly. " That, my friend, is none of your concern. Just believe me when I say that you will all be compensated handsomely for your efforts. The plan will begin the day after tomorrow and no later, so be prepared for fireworks."

Wasting no time Zane left the control room and speed through the compound. Adrenaline pumped through his blood as he raced to the hanger, where old Ariers, Leos, and Pisces mobile suits lay. And ShadowStalker. The huge mecha was a deep, dark ebony color. It's chesthatch and legs were lined in silver. Zane knew this machine frontwards, backwards, and all the way round. It was his companion, however much a 59 foot tall killing machine could be, and he came alive in the cockpit.

There was more than one weapon of course, from gatlin guns to misles, but his favorite was the thermal energy whip. It could wrap around an enemy and slice it in half or into little miniscule bits. Gingerly he scaled up ShadowStalker, pressing in the code and seating himself in the cockpit. Desperation to get as far away from here as possible had his fingers flying over the panels and his Gundam vibrated with life. He needed to get this machine out of F's hands, because if what the old man said was true, nothing could defeat this collosal, metal beast.

Shrill alarms went off as the black mecha moved and Zane quickly punched in the security password for the hanger's launch path. He spotted F down below, face red with anger, saluted the man and put the rocket boosters into high gear.

As he broke out of L-7's atmosphere he became aware of several mobile suits following him. With a wicked grin he activated the cloaking device and disappeared from their radar.

" Where the hell did the little bastard get-" the voice was cut off as a glowing red whip slashed through metal like butter.

On the attack he manuevered around his enemies, whistling a tune even as their bullets hit the mark. One remade Aries was blasted away by his gatlin guns and there were now only three of the four left to go. " Do, do, do, another one bites the dust," Zane laughed.

A laser went straight through his arm and he jerked with the machine, growling as blow after blow damaged his Gundam further. Placing the whip back he opted for the pistols instead, rapidly firing at the chesthacthes where the pilots were located.

"Shit! He's going to fucking kill us!"

"No duh," he said sarcastically, and watched as the suit was too slow to turn before the head came off and it exploded.

Warning bells went off in his head as ShadowStalker began to tremble. He tried to move, but something was pushing him down, and then he realized the huge miscalculation he'd made. Earth's gravitational pull was bringing him down and there was no fighting against the strength of it. Sending off a last volley of shots Zane let the Gundam fall, keeping control of the unsteady plumet towards Earth.

Quickly he set about trying to cool the exterior before it got overheated and as landmass came into view the young male braced himself for impact. The Gundam hit the ocean hard and it tossed him about the cockpit like a rag doll. Water instantly burst in and Zane muttered a curse. Taking a deep breath he opened the hatch and swam out into the cold ocean. He pumped his legs and arms furiously, trying to reach the surface, and gasped heartily when he did.

"Well, that was one heck of a wild ride," he chuckled, imprinting the quardinants into his memory. With that done he looked around; nothing but ocean and more ocean for miles.

At least he got the two-ton killer out of evil hands and now he would start extracting his long overdue revenge. That scientist had too much to answer for and he was sure that many people in hell were waiting for the good ole doctor. Come hell ot high water Zane was going to make sure that F made it there somehow. Whether or not he would be accompanying him was another matter entirely.

Wincing as his head throbed the soaked teen reached up and gently touched the wound. His fingers came away bloody and he hissed. It was only a minor injury, nothing to worry about, so he started working his way towards land. Hopefully.

-----


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three!!

----

"This must be my lucky day."

Zane efficiently swiped a good outfit from the sales rack and went into the bathroom. No one noticed the young man with a black cap swagger away cheerfully from the store. He rather liked his new shirt and black jeans. Much better than the tan uniform he was forced to wear at any rate. The clothing was as non decript as possible; he didn't need to attract unhealthy attention.

Making sure his pistol remained concealed but within easy reach he looked around with the curiosity of a seven year old. It had been so long since he'd been on Earth that he almost forgot what real fresh air smelt and felt like. Yet things weren't that much different from five hundred years ago. Well, except for the high paced technology and flying vehicles, but hey, at least there were ones still on the ground. He tried to keep the oohing and ahhing to a minimum, but Zane couldn't help squealing when he spotted the Mustangs. No one could blame him for stroking their shiney exteriors, but they did run him off when he threw himself on the hoods.

A man bumped into him and swiftly appologized while walking on, but not before Zane pocketed the guy's wallet. He was positive the expensively dressed business man wouldn't miss a few hundred bucks. There was something he was iching for that he knew still existed.

ICE CREAM!

In record time he tracked down a ice cream parlor. Giddily he licked at the three scopes of chocolate and winked at the cashier, who blushed prettily. Sometimes it was a good thing being a guy because Zandra would have gotten nasty looks for pulling that stunt. Chocolate soothed the beast, so to speak, and he relished the cold sliding down his throat. It was a craving he used to get as a girl, especially during his monthly, and now he could eat it for pure enjoyment. At the beginning he'd freaked out thinking they'd missed something and he would bleed from unmentionable places. That scare came to an end when two months had passed and still no cramps or other nasty surprises.

After exploring around Zane figured that he was somewhere in Maine. And while he liked it here, he also wondered if his -or Zandra's- house was still intact. He would never find out though, because his hands were so bloodied that he refused to taint those loving memories anymore than he already had. The salty smell of the ocean drew him like a moth and he sat on the beach for hours.

While the sun sank below the horizon he merely watched it fall with sorrow filled eyes. It had taken him longer than F thought to get over the life he lost. All because he couldn't keep his nose out of trouble and had to go snooping around. But he learned from that hard mistake and would never repeat it for as long as he was alive.

"It's funny," he murmured so softly that it was barely a whisper. " When we're young we want so much to become something like this. To fight in bloody wars, steal the girls, and die with glory on the battle field. For excitement, the rush of doing a thing that no one else would, and live through it with our heads held high..."

Silent tears fell down his pale cheeks and Zane brushed them away half heartedly. "And come to find out, it isn't worth losing everything."

A blood curling scream rent the air and he turned away from his meloncoly thoughts. Sharp eyes pinpointed the figure of a small boy desperately struggling against a man twice his size. Quickly he moved, keeping to the shadows, and placed his pistol right beside the man's temple.

He pulled the hammer back with a click.

The boy was sobbing uncontrolably, his private parts exposed, and staring at him with pleading blue eyes. Huge hands held the boy's hips in an effort to keep him still and the big man froze as he registered the cool tip of the muzzle against his flesh. "Hey na," was slurred drunkenly." I was jus tryin ta 'ave some fun."

Zane raised his eyebrows. "Why of course, silly me. You were only trying to have fun with a child who looks more than willing to participate," here he dug into the skin with his gun harshly and growled. " I know all about your type of fun and the kid doesn't seem to want to play either, so I suggest going back to whatever hole you came out of before I send there without a head."

The man high tailed it out of there without a word, leaving the two alone in the alley way. Zane turned to the kid, who gazed back at him warily, and sighed. "I ain't gonna hurt ya, kid. Can you find your bottoms and get those back on?"

Hesitating he did as he was told and slid into tattered shorts. He looked the kid over. A few bruises and a scraped knee had him determining he would live. Just as he was about to walk away, a tiny hand slipped into his own, and the raven haired young man blinked stupidly. Narrowing his eyes he firmly dislocated the hand and knealed down so that they were almost eye level.

"Where I'm going, kid, you ain't allowed. So, go run on home to your mommy and daddy before the police start lookin' for you, if they haven't already."

Thinking he'd gotten the point across Zane turned once more only to stop at the light, wavering voice. " Ma name's June, an ma parents is dead."

He rubbed a hand tiredly across his face and frowned. No, he was not taking the welp with him, no matter how much his heart told him to do so. There lay nothing ahead of him except for blood and death; no kid needed to be brought up with that. Motherly insticnts reared their ugly head, but quieted when his common sense beat it into submission.

"Then go find an orphanage or a shelter to live in. They will give you clean clothes, good food, and a warm bed to sleep in."

He only made it a few feet when June bumped into him. Growling he snarled at the boy, who took quite a few steps back in fright, and continued on his way. Acutely aware that little feet were slowing padding their way behind him. Zane lifted his hand and brought it down like he was going to strike the kid, but held it in place a few inches away as those aqua eyes looked at him solemly. Jesus, the boy was ready to get hit just to stay with him?!

"Kid, June, you cannot come with me."

"Why?"

Patience wearing thin he spat. " Because you'll get killed, is that what you wanted to hear?! Now get, before I make you and you won't like it if I do!"

June snorted. " Ya saved me 'rom gettin' molestered and din't hit me. I dun think you'd do it."

He wanted to take the kid and wring his scrawny little neck until he did believe him, but Zane couldn't do that. Even if he wasn't a female physically, those damn maternal instincts kicked in again and he gave up. " Fine, but if you get hurt, your on your own."

That tiny hand clasped his once more and he decided to leave it be for the time being. Right now he had to worry about finding a place for them to sleep and with the cops looking for him they couldn't afford a hotel. Then he needed to feed the kid and himself....get June some new clothes....repair his Gundam.....shit!

God must be rolling around on one of those poofy clouds laughing his dead ass off.

-------

"Hey Zane..what 'cha think?"

Looking up he nodded as the boy twirled about. " That looks good on ya June. Now come sit down and get some of this food before I eat it all."

He didn't think he'd ever seen a kid run that fast, Zane thought with amusement. Sliding some of the sandwich over to the skinny boy, he frowned when June tried to shove it in his mouth. " Stop, stop, stop, your going to get sick eating like that when your so skinny. Try little bites, don't forget to chew, and do not talk. You wouldn't want a piece of bread to get lodged in your throat, now would you?"

June paled dramatically and ate slower, tucking half of a sandwich away before he declared that he was full. The little body snuggled under Zane's coat, which surved as a make shift blanket, and eyed the teen who finished his meal in silence.

"Why'd ya save me?"

The question caught him off guard. "Huh," he said intelligently then shurgged. " I honestly don't know, kid, but if you don't go to sleep your going to find that I can get rid of you just as quick as I found you." Those baby blues shut. Shaking his head at the absurdity of it all he squated down next to the kid and stared at the wall. They were in an abandoned wear house on the outskirted of town, but he did manage to get June some descent clothes. A dark navy shirt and blue jean pants; simple but effective for his purpose.

Now that the boy was fed, clothed, and sleeping he dozed off himself. Arms crossed over his chest and head tilted down in a comfortable position. The Gundam Pilot fell quickly into sleep, everything finally taking it's toll out on him, and he didn't rouse from the exhausted slumber. Nightmares gripped him, decayed faces that leered at him, their soft haunting voices rising in a unearthly shriek. " MURDERER!" Zane tossed about, eyelids fluttering rapily as he murmured incomprehensible words throughout the night.

A finger poked at him repeatedly and Zane groaned, pushing it away. "Lemme 'lone. Wanna sleep..."

"Wake up. Someone's coming..."

This made the soldier snap to attention, eyes wide and alert as he watched for any sign of movement. He slowly stood, putting a finger to his lips to keep June quiet, and slinked towards the door. Hushed tones reached his sensitive ears and Zane listened as they discussed something. Two men obviously, one in his early 20s to mid-30s, the other probably in his 60s or above.

" When do you think their going to tear down the old place, hm," one of them asked, blissfully aware that they were being spyed on.

The older male clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. " More than likely it'll be sooner than later. No matter how long it takes they won't forget to do it; makes them more money that way, ya know."

"Yeah, but still...I mean, what harm is it doing just sitting here?"

"Them street rats like to take over the palce to spend the night. There might be one of them in there right now listening to us."

There was a snort of disbelief. " No one is sane enough to chance your shooting them in the ass by staying here. Anyways, do you think all the hyper about another war is valid?"

"I pray to all that is mighty it doesn't come to that," the withered male said. Wondering where this talk of a new war came from Zane zeroed in as the man continued. " Peace for only two years probably wasn't what them higher ups were expecting, but you saw it on the news. The huge whatchamacallit fighting against other ones in space and then crash landing in the Atlantic Ocean."

An exasperated sigh. " It's called a Gundam, Sall. I'm sure everyone on Earth saw it and mobile suits yesterday on the news. Actually it's surprising that the Government let them broadcast that video instead of leading all of us into a false sense of security like last time."

" I have to agree with ya, but I think them Preventors are trying to get the flyer of that...monster under arrest before he can wreak havoc on us all. And I hope they catch 'im and hang him by his scrawny neck. Now come on, lets go see if my wife will rustle us up some grub."

As they left Zane huffed indignantly. Scrawny?! That piece of old dinosaur shit had the nerve to call his neck scrawny! Rubbing the bridge of his nose he processed the new information. So they knew that ShadowStalker was on Earth, but couldn't identify the controler of the suit? He'd have to be very careful retrieving the Gundam, especially with Preventor agents scouring the country-side for him. Not only had the commander and chief of the organization been apart of the war, she also contained a very nice ace up her sleeve.

The five former Gundam pilots.

Their names repeated in his brain and Zane wondered why F didn't included a picture of the five when he impanted all of that knowledge into his head. Sometimes the scientist was brilliant in a Frankensteinish sort of way, but then he did things like that which made him question the intelligence. Or insanity. He only knew their names, what they accomplished during the war, and that they were extremely dangerous.

Blowing a strand of hair away from his eyes the fighter moved back to June, who watched him with fear in his eyes. " It's alright, " he whispered, tossing him a reassuring grin. " Just a couple of fogey's discussing this beat up old place, nothing to be scared of. "

June sputtered. " 'M not scared."

" I appologize, must have been my overactive imagination, " he conceaded, mirth apparent in his tone. Slowly he gathered up their meager belongings and stuffed them into a ratty pack that he nicked from the house up the road. If Preventor agents were out looking for him then they needed to disappear without drawing any attention.

Even if he regretted them Zane knew that those missions F sent him on would help greatly with his plan to blend in and fade away. Stealth was one of his specialties and he would cruise just under their radars. It could take years at the very least before his 'mentor' built another Gundam to match ShadowStalker's abilities, and he will be waiting. But in the meantime there were things he needed to do and one of them was to get the warning out. He hated humanity in general, but leaving the people of Earth -his people- to be killed like pigs at a slaughter house was unacceptable.

Slinging the pack over his shoulder an idea hit him and he turned to June, " How do you feel about moving temporarily to New York?"

-----

Trowa slowly sipped his tea. He was the only one in the kitchen, but he could hear noise from various parts of the house. Outside Quatre was hanging up their clothes to dry and normally he would help his blonde lover with the task. Except this time he was shooed away. So here he was, sitting at the table reading the newspaper, and all was eerily quiet.

"MAXWELL!"

There went the silence. He watched as Duo bounded down the stairs and twirled the long katana above his head. The braided agent cackled madly and ran just as Wufei jumped into the kitchen. He nodded a greeting to Trowa, who raised his hand in return, and took off yelling curses in Mandarin. Crashes, raised voices, and doors slamming made his lips quirk upward. A gun shot echoed through the house and he chuckled. The two must have barged in on Heero, who was busy typing up a report for Une, and did not like to be disturbed. Ever.

His guess was proven correct when said man stalked into the kitchen, a furious scowl on his face, one long braid clenched tightly in his hand. A sqwaking Duo stumbled after him whining about the miss treatment of his hair, and smirking Wufei shut the door behind them. Heero sat in his customary seat and dragged the violet menace into the chair next to him. Quatre burst in, aquamarine eyes wide with worry, then he stopped. Looked around at their faces and sighed before saying." How many times do I have to tell you not to steal Wufei's katana, Duo?"

Duo held a hand over his heart dramatically. " You wound me, Q-bean. How do you know it was me that stole the precious sword and not Hee-chan?"

Everyone gave him blank looks of disbelief and he shrugged as if to say 'it could happen'. Trowa stood as the arabian took a seat and set about making them all some breakfast. The smell of pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and bacon made more than one hungry stomach rumble. Quatre took over the newspaper and his lover's abandoned tea before spitting it back out. " Allah, did any of you read this?! 'Yesterday what looked like a meteor crash landed into the Atlantic Ocean. Experts have no idea what could have penetrated the Earth's atmosphere at such an alarming speed, but Military personnel divulged this information. 'From an L-7 satelite transmission we have confirmed that an unknown Gundam has appeared on Earth. As of this moment we are entering Delta-Con Seven and everyone is advised to remain indoors until the pilot has been apprehended. This machine is extremely dangerous and if anyone has any knowledge as to it's where abouts they should contact the police immediately'. I seriously hope this is some kind of joke...another Gundam.."

They were silent as a beeping sounded and Heero left the room. He returned a moment later, cobalt eyes narrowed, and grabbed his jacket. " That was from Une. She wants us at Headquarters as soon as possible."

Each of them left in seperate vehicles except for Trowa and Quatre who choose to ride in their Mercedes together. Neither spoke of the new threat to their home and wondered how long before they were once more on the front lines. He grasped the pale hand reassuringly and receieved a strained smile for his effort. The uni-banged pilot felt weavy with the weight from the war resting on his shoulders. Questions were chasing tail in his mind and he frowned darkly as they pulled in at the Preventer HQ. Trouble was coming, that he could be sure of, and he felt that their role in this had just begun. As he watched the blonde smile politely at the receptionist he felt anger boil his blood; nothing was going to take their new found happiness away from them.

---

People dodged to the side as a whirlwind flew past them down the hallways. A long, snake-like braid bouced with the man's footsteps and mischievious violet eyes sparkled as he ran. When they'd gotten here he needed to take a break to the boy's room and forgot to ask where the meeting was going to be. Asking person after person for almost a half hour paid off when he finally found someone who could help him. There was a pause in his hastey run before he turned a sharp corner and burst into a conference room.

" What'd I miss," Duo Maxwell asked calmly, even with four guns aimed at him.

Une sighed as the guns disappeared and her last agent took his seat beside his boyfriend. There were times when she wondered how just a spirited, joking young man like him could ever be cut out to be one of the famous Gundam pilots. Yet, she knew he was just as on par with the others when he completed each of his missions without fail.

" Since you all read the news, you five are aware of what is the top story right now, " at their nods she turned. The room went dark as a hologram of the battle in space played out before their eyes. " At 0900 hours yesterday one of Earth's satelites captured this and sent it directly to us. As of right now we have a National Security breech and a rogue Gundam on our hands."

" Why in hell would someone want to create another Gundam?"

Wufei snorted at the braided agent. " Use the brain you were given and think, Maxwell. The obvious conclusion is that whoever made that Gundam is trying to start back up the war. "

They all watched as the Gundam fought against five mobile suits and fell as it got caught in Earth's gravitational field. " If my calculations are correct, that suit should have landed somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, " the blonde said.

Une nodded at the arabian. " Yes, that is what we figured as well. We have no idea what the exact quardinants to it's location is or what happened to it's pilot. During the fight it was damaged by the combined fire power and I believe that the one behind the machine is still alive."

There was a long silence as they contemplated this turn of events when the usually quiet Trowa spoke. " Our mission is not to locate this person and elliminate them."

" No," Une replied with a sigh. " Over the past seven months there has been whispers of information reaching our ears. None of it is conclusive or relevant. From my sources a scientist, who was scorned and ridiculed for his theories of a better mobile suit than Wing Zero, went to L-7 to build the Gundam away from watchful eyes."

The prussian eyed male stared coldly at the screen. " Considering negotiations for peace were being discussed, it is no wonder that his ideas were rejected." The world had just started rebuilding itself and many people were still healing from the loss of loved ones. Whoever the scientist was must have hoped that demolished cities, dead bosies litering the streets, and smoke filling the air wouldn't have made a difference.

" This is the only voice recording we could get from the satelite transmission, " Une tapped a button on the holo-progector.

Furious gun fire began as it replayed, screams and panicked questions from the mobile suit's pilots being cut off by explosions. Then a barritone voice, undoubtbly male, started singing cheerfully. " Do do do, another one bites the dust, " Duo laughed loudly. " I like this guy!"

Even the others couldn't withhold their amusement. " Yes, it seems like he could be the regular jokester, but it does not sound as if he were a teenager like you five. "

" He is between the ages of 18 and 22, " Trowa stated confidently.

Quatre stood and moved in front of the image of the black Gundam. " Trowa is more than likely correct, especially with the size of the chesthatch. We were all given hormones that stunted our growth so we could fit inside of the cockpit, but this one looks like it could hold an adult of six feet and four inches very comfortably. The gundam must be at least 59 to 61 feet in length. "

"And look at that thermal nuclear whip! It doesn't have anything on my scythe, but I wouldn't have minded having one of those!"

Crossing his arms the chinese young man frowned. " There is something about this that does not add up, " at their questioning looks he explained. " The Gundam came from L-7, correct? Meaning that their must be an organization working to keep it's creation under wraps until their plan, whatever it is, came into effect. Yet those mobile suits were from the same colony and attacking the gundam almost as if to stop it."

Eyes wide, Une disgested this information and nodded. " I think I can see where you are going with this, Wufei. Aries, Pisces, and Cancer mobile suits have been banned in the colonies. Whoever made the gundam must have also remade the mobile suits as well."

" Which means that the gundam was not supposed to come to Earth until a later date, " Heero concluded. " No news of attacks or civillian casualties have occured outside of the norm."

Winner raised a finger to his lips. " Perhaps, and this is just a theory, but what if the gundam was stolen."

" What, you mean like when I took DeathScythe," the violet eyed pilot asked.

" That is exactly what I mean, Duo, " he noticed Une's sceptisism and elaborated. " For whatever reason, whether it be revenge or something else, the young man found the gundam and took it."

The woman shook her head. " I find that kind of hard to believe, Quatre. They would have to have had some form of knowledge on how to operate a machine of that size before getting inside of it. Yet it is a good, and right now, very possible theo-" she stopped speaking as a soldier walked in and saluted.

" There is a call on line one for you, Commander."

" Thank you, Mr. Barkins, I'll have it patched through," sitting down at her desk she taped the line and put it on speaker. " Une speaking. "

" Hello Lady Une, " their eyes widened at the familar voice from the transmission. Heero immediately opened his laptop and hacked into the phone call, trying to locate where the signal was coming from. " It won't work so I'd just give up now if I were you. "

Shocked she pushed her glasses up her nose warily. " What, exactly, 'won't work'?"

There was a chuckle from the other end. " Why, tracking this call of course. I know for a fact that you have some of the best military officers there attempting to find me."

" He is correct, " Yuy said after a moment. " There's a unidentifiable signal interfering with the tracer."

Duo whistled appriciatively. " Man he's good."

" Thank you for the compliment, Duo Maxwell," the amused tone set all of them on edge. " I bet your each thinking 'how does he know that'? It's that same way I realized that all five of the famous gundam pilots are currently listening to this call."

The stoic woman frowned. Just like all of them this man was intelligent, covering his tracks and making sure he couldn't be found. While she was impressed, the former Oz soldier was angered by his arrogance. " What do you want?"

" Nothing at all. However, I'm possitive Preventor personel would greatly appriciate the following warning: War is on the horizon and, even though I have a two ton killing machine, it's not me who will set off the fireworks."

" The one who built the Gundam, " stated Trowa. Silence came from the other end then a strong, " Yes."

Wufei crossed his arms over his chest. " Then why bring the Gundam to Earth if not to bring conflict and mayhem?"

" Simply because I prefer to be a pain in the ass than an obidient dog, " he answered with a laugh. " Besides, there are people here who are apart of that crazy asshole's plan and they need to be dealt with. I've bought some time, since making another gundam could take years, but I'm not sure what he might have up his sleeve."

"Who is he," Quatre asked, hoping to get more information out of the man.

" Classified. Even if I did tell you the name I know him by it is most definately not his real one. I'm sure you could find anyone you wanted, given your histories with hacking, but this is one man I can guarantee you won't ferret out."

" Shouldn't you just bring us the gundam and let trained agents handle the situation," Une asked.

" Please don't insult my intelligence. If I turned myself and the gundam over to you I'd be incarcerated before I could whistle dixie. And how do I know that some of your precious, caring, kind hearted agents aren't compromised?"

" Are you saying that my Preventors would aid a madman in starting another bloody war? Every individual here has taken an oath to uphold the peace and have never shown anything other than the desire to help anyone in need!"

The man's voice was full of sarcasm when he retorted," While you can control a person's actions, you can't control what they think or do outside of your organization. I'm not just saying that, I learned the hard way that loyalty can change at the drop of a dime. If you haven't figured that out from the previous war, then you are a fool!"

Quatre interupted before Une could reply. " Stop this, arguing will not solve anything nor help the current situation," he grabbed his partner's hand for strength and continued. " Did you take the suit in order to keep this nefarious plot from occuring?"

The man was silent only for a moment. " And if I say I did?"

" Then you have no fear of being persecuted and can help us bring the prepatrator to justice," replied the chinese young man sharply.

" Thanks, but no thanks. With the mecha hidden no one but me can find it and I'm keeping it that way. It was nice chating with you all, but I have bases to destroy and people to kill. I'll try to keep civilian casualties to a minimum, that's all I can promise. Peace." There was a click and the phone went dead.

Une sighed in agrrivation and took her seat once more. " Well, that was the most informative phone call I've receieved all day. Do you believe him?"

Duo answered. " Yeah, I actually do. There's still a chance that he made this story up to lower our guard, but I think he's telling the truth."

" I agree with Duo," Heero said. " We will keep on the look out for any suspicious characters and take him into custody for questioning when captured. If he knows whose behind this, then we can take them out before it happens."

Nodding she watched as the five agents trailed out of her office. This was the reason why she made the Preventor organization; to protect the world and promote harmony amoungst fellow human beings. Yet there were always men and women who would see that slim thread of hope cut into ribbons. The mysterious gundam pilots words repeated themselves in her mind. 'I'm not just saying that, I learned the hard way that loyalty can change at the drop of a dime. If you haven't figured that out from the previous war, then you are a fool'!

" I know that, " she conceded quietly even though he couldn't hear her. " And I also learned the hard way, but is it so wrong to wish the best of everyone?"

Dead silence was her only answer.

----


End file.
